1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including a circuit film and a printed circuit board (PCB), a manufacturing method thereof, and a rotating device of a circuit film used in a manufacturing process of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike the liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display does not require a separate light source, thereby making it possible to be implemented as a slim and lightweight display. Furthermore, the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as lower power consumption, high luminance, and short response time.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display panel having a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels, a printed circuit board (PCB) formed with a control circuit transmitting a control signal to the display panel, and a circuit film connecting the display panel and the printed circuit board (PCB). The circuit film is formed of a flexible printed circuit film, a chip on film, or a tape carrier package.
The display panel includes a substrate and an encapsulation member covering and protecting a plurality of pixels formed on the substrate. One end of the circuit film is a pad region of the substrate, and the other end of the circuit film that is away from the substrate is attached to the printed circuit board (PCB).
In a case of a top light emitting type in which the light of the display panel is transmitted through the encapsulation member to be emitted, the circuit film is bent toward an outer surface of the substrate for the printed circuit board (PCB) to be positioned outside the substrate. In a case of a bottom light emitting type in which the light of the display panel is transmitted through the substrate to be emitted, the circuit film is bent toward the encapsulation member for the printed circuit board (PCB) to be positioned outside the encapsulation member.
In the above-described structure, the circuit film is attached to the substrate and then is bent such that adherence with the substrate becomes weak and moisture penetrates into an adhesion portion with the substrate, and thereby adhesion reliability may deteriorate. Also, a length of the circuit film must be increased to bend the circuit film and a dead space is expanded by the bent portion of the circuit film that is positioned outside a pad region of the substrate thereby causing an increase in the width of a bezel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.